Recently, laws for stopping, for example, repeated accounting irregularities and lack of compliance with applicable regulations have been developed. As a result, it is necessary to record a log of operations of, for example, Web applications for, e.g., audits. It is necessary to log all transactions (often across a plurality of Web applications) related to a certain deal for, e.g., audits. Moreover, it is preferable that a log of operations be presented in a form that is easily viewable by humans.
Devices that record all IP packets are available as a technique for recording all communications in Web applications. However, such devices do not record all communication data but only IP packet level data. Thus, the data is not easy for humans to understand as is, and it is difficult to rapidly provide information necessary for, e.g., audits.
Moreover, for example, there is a product that provides a function of recording an input screen image of an HTML form when an application is made in a client at the application framework level, such as IBM (a registered trademark) FormWave (a registered trademark). Such an input screen image is information that is easy for humans to understand. However, in such a product, cooperation in logging cannot be performed across application frameworks.